


you’re just like an angel (your skin makes me cry)

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Series: it feels so scary, getting old [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Clubbing, Drunkenness, Making Out, Other, Pansexual Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: Nate goes to a club for the first time with Deedee and does something she regrets.
Relationships: Nate Tyler/Deedee Nikolas
Series: it feels so scary, getting old [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141364
Kudos: 1





	you’re just like an angel (your skin makes me cry)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: creep by radiohead.
> 
> as a nblw it was really nice to finally write some sapphic stuff with my ocs, i hope you all like it :)

“...and if anything happens, call me right away.”

“I’ll be fine, Ronnie!” Nate reassured cheekily. “This isn’t gonna be the first time I’ve drank.”

“Well, it’s still your first time going to a club, and I don’t want anything happening to you or Deedee.”

“Deedee goes to clubs every other week, nothing bad’s gonna happen to either of us!”

Ronnie huffed, staring at the floor. To him, Nate was already acting drunk.

“All I want is for you to be careful, can you do that?”

“I will, I promise.” Nate smiled as she squeezed her best friend’s shoulder. He nodded, but his deep blue eyes still looked doubtfully downward. He wouldn’t be convinced of her words until she was back home safe and sound later tonight.

“I probably should go, she wants me to be at her place in like, 15 minutes.” She said, jiggling the front door knob. It barged opened for her. “Bye Ronnie!”

The shorter of the two gave a small wave as he watched him walk out the door, feeling an ache within the bottom of his stomach.

He peered through the window as he watched him drive away into the sunset like in the movies.

He sighed and turned around, gazing around aimlessly. He knew that Isiah was coming over later to sleepover due to the fact that he wanted to learn how to write songs like he did, and he knew that he should try to prepare for it, but still, he couldn’t shake the creeping suspicions he had.

Something horrible was gonna happen to Nate tonight, but he couldn’t figure out what.

—

Nate drove down the busy streets of Manhattan, admiring himself in the tiny car mirror. He thought he’d picked out a delightful outfit, comprising a burgundy crop top with balloon sleeves, a ruby necklace hanging from his neck embedded into a golden chain, and a pair of jean shorts. Campbell had helped him pick it out last night.

She hoped it impressed Deedee.

Speaking of Deedee, she was approaching the towering apartment building she lived in.

She parked her car just besides the sidewalk, and hopped out, the tiny red bells that decorated her black purse jingling against it as she skipped down towards the apartment complex.

G-5, he recalled her home being. Sixth floor, fifth door. G-5, G-5, G-5...

The door swung open.

“Oh, hey!” Nate grinned, unwillingly giggling nervously as he was greeted by her friend.

“Hey.”

Deedee stood in the doorway, with a black leather heart choker wrapped around her neck, with winged black and matching lipstick. She sported a matching mesh top with an pushup bra and a grey and white checkered skirt.

He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her by the second.

“You look really good.”

She chuckled, but he could feel himself die inside of pure embarrassment.

“Thanks, you do too.” She moved aside, letting him get a peek at the rest of her room. “Wanna come inside?”

“Yeah, sure!”

He awkwardly shuffled in as he contemplated how horrible he was at socializing when it came to his little crush. Even just thinking about her gave him butterflies.

She took a look around her tiny apartment. The walls were coated with quite a shabby black paint job, complimented by one of the messiest floors she’d ever seen. However, it was covered from top to bottom with more artists than she could count. Nirvana, My Chemical Romance, Mitski, Green Day...

“So it’s 6:30 now, and I was thinking we’d leave in like, an hour. Cool?”

“Totally.”

“Well,” she plopped down on her couch. “What do you wanna do until then?”

“I don’t know, what do you wanna do?”

“Just hang out, I guess.”

Nate stood timidly as Deedee pulled out her phone, swiftly thinking about what her next move could be. She scurried over and sat down on the opposite side of her with her arms crossed and hunched over.

Deedee already had a boyfriend, she would never look at her the same way in a million years.

“Can you do my makeup?”

“Yeah, of course!” She grinned, putting her phone to her side. “What kind of makeup do you want me to do?”

“Uh, eye makeup?”

“Sure!” She pulled herself up. “I’ll be right back.”

And with that, she rushed away to go get her makeup packet, taking Nate’s heart with her.

—

Nate’s favorite color had always been red.

He still remembered the day he decided it was favorite, way back in second grade. A tiny Ronnie had handed him a small rose he was twiddling in his large, pale fingers. “You should wear red more.” He said. “It looks very pretty on you.”

So when Deedee showed him her eyeshadow palette and asked him which one he wanted, he’d immediately chose red.

It was a bright, exciting red, contrasting the dark burgundy color of his crop top. He wanted to shine bright like it.

He wanted to shine bright for her.

She sat with her legs intertwined with his, leaning over and brushing the tiny brown bristles coated in red over his eyes, making the lids reflect what he was feeling inside.

Red was the color of the deep love he was drowning in, the one he couldn’t seem to swim up from no matter how much he flailed himself around in the deep sea, as Deedee was keeping him hostage within it.

She held out a mirror in front of her.

“What do you think?”

She admired herself in the mirror. The eyeshadow flew around in a circle around her eyes like flames that burned a bright, beautiful red.

“I love it!”

Nate’s favorite color had always been red.

—

_“don’t drink too much”_

Nate chuckled when they saw Ronnie’s text as Deedee drove her car deep into the night of the city that never slept. She quickly responded.

_“we haven’t even gotten to the club yet lol”_

_“just be careful ok?”_

Then, she began to feel bad.

She turned to glance at Deedee, who was rambling on about something to one of her friends on her phone, then back at her own phone screen.

Was she ditching Ronnie for someone who probably would never return the mutual feelings of infatuation she had for her.

So, she quickly replied to her best friend’s text.

_“okay, love u!”_

He answered almost just as fast.

_“❤️❤️“_

—

It was a lot more wild than Nate had expected.

One second, he was outside walking down the dark street right behind Deedee. The next, it was surrounded by blaring music, bright lights shining in forms of deep blue, neon green, and lavender shining into his contrasting dark brown eyes as if to blind him, and hordes on top of hordes of people, doing everything from grinding on one another to being passed out onto the multi colored dance floor.

“Where are the drinks?” He cried.

“What?”

_“Where are the drinks?!”_

“Oh, right over here!”

Deedee grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to a tiny bar illuminated by a few light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, where they found a bartender with a turquoise pixie cut and a black Good Charlotte tee. Her face lit up.

“Deedee!” She called out ecstatically, leaning over the table. “It’s been so long!How have you been?”

“Eh, it’s been okay. A little songwriting here, a few gigs on the side there... oh, this is Nate!” She pulled just a little too harshly on his arm.

“Uh, hi!” She gave her a small smile and a small wave.

Despite being nearly 6 foot, she had always felt so small.

“Oh, hi!” The woman with the short turquoise hair said. “I’m Gigi, I’m one of Deedee’s friends! Nice meeting you!”

“Nice meeting you, too.”

“So, what can I get you two?” Gigi asked.

“One margarita for me, one trashcan for her.” The shorter of the two answered, gesturing to Nate.

“On it.”

Gigi went to work with preparing the drinks.

“What’s a trash can?” The taller of the two questioned, swinging around to face the brunette.

“It’s this drink with some vodka, gin, and a full redbull can in it. You’re gonna really like it.”

He turned back around, watching the bartender (he’d already forgotten her name - Georgia? Ginny?) fix up the so called trashcan.

As excited as she was for her first ever drink, she was also a bit nervous, and the crowds of rather off putting people mixed with the loud music busting out of the speaks wasn’t helping her cause.

“Alright,” The bartender (Gia? Iggy?) placed the margarita in front of Deedee. “One margarita for you...” She leaned over to Nate, placing her drink besides her. “...and one trashcan for the cute newbie.”

She winked at her and went back to work.

A toothy smirk sprouted on the short girl’s face. “Dude, she’s totally crushing on you!” She whispered.

Nate chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t make me imagine that.” He said.

He only wanted to imagine being with her.

“Hey, Deedee!”

She turned around and her face lit up.

“I’ll be right back!”

And with that, she dashed into a crowd to meet one of her cool club friends who could probably care for her more than Nate ever could, leaving her alone with only her drink.

She huffed, figuring there was no time like the present, and took a sip of the trashcan.

She was surprised at how great it tasted. She had always expected beer to taste sour, with a twang of something sweet in between, but it truly did taste like a slice of heaven. She chugged the rest of it down after a few moments of examining the like green liquid.

She was heavily disappointed at the sight of the empty glass.

“Hey, Gigi?” (she’d finally remembered her name, thank god.)

“Yeah?”

“Can you hook me up with another one of these?”

—

Red was the feeling of dizziness slowly engulfing him.

He’d seen the glass be emptied and refilled so many times in the last hour that he had completely lost count, his track of the time leaving with it.

Down and down he fell into a pit of ecstasy and foolish adrenaline... but it was almost like ascending. Ascending to a plane of existence higher than he’d ever been before, ascending far above the deep red clouds and pale red sky, ascending away, away, away...

Until he suddenly felt something cold spill down his chest and stomach.

He looked down and saw that a part of his red crop top had been unwillingly dyed black by his drink.

“Shit.” He heard Deedee mutter.

“Sorry...” He groaned, dramatically flopping himself forward. “I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine, let’s get you cleaned up.”

And with that, she pulled him into the women’s bathroom, continuing to cuss under her breath as he bumped into people on the way.

His current state of red was about to get the best of him.

—

Nate was very, very drunk.

She was positioned against the mahogany wall of the bathroom stall, whining quietly as Deedee rubbed the towel against her crop top, desperately trying to get the dark stain out.

She gazed into her brown eyes filled with mild annoyance and focus on the current task at hand. She desired to swim in them, to bounce against the cornea and dive under the iris. She wanted to make a house in her dreams to finally see if she felt the same way. She yearned to grasp her hand so she could see if it was as warm as it looked.

“Yeah, that should do it.” She stated as she pulled herself up on her knees, staring confidently down at her. She looked down with her to see that the stain on her top had faded.

Then, she collapsed forward.

“Whoa! Are you okay?”

“Deedee...”

Nate looked up at her frightened face.

“I love you so, so much... I think you’re more beautiful than anything, and, and I’ve always wanted to kiss you, b-but I knew I couldn’t because of your boyfriend...” She sat up and stared wistfully to the side. “I-I just thought I’d tell you that.”

There was silence for a very slow couple of moments, then Deedee gently took hold of her face.

“...I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

To them, both their eyes said everything.

They leaned forward, and push their lips onto one another.

It all was a complete blur to Nate. All she remembered was the soft touch of her crush’s hands on her face, her own hands gripping the smooth skin on her hips, and the feelings of pure passion and love that she got from her lips being pressed against Deedee’s. Midnight black and bright red lipstick mashed together like raindrops becoming one as they slid down a car window, like the fingers of two soulmates as they intertwined, like an axe into a tree as it sliced through it, becoming it’s downfall.

But suddenly, it ended.

Deedee broke it off with a terrified look on her face.

“...what happened?” Nate slurred, still staring at her lips.

“I’m sorry - I can’t do this.” She frantically blurted out as she shakily stood up. “I have to go.”

“No!” She grabbed her leg. “S-stay! Please stay! We won’t kiss anymore if that’s what you want!”

Deedee yanked her leg out of her grip, and bursted out of the stall.

“Why are you leaving me?!” He cried, tears springing into his eyes.

“Because I have a boyfriend, goddammit!” She snapped. “God, I’m so stupid!”

“Don’t tell him about this!” He pleaded as he watched her stomp out of the bathroom. _“Don’t tell him about this!”_

And the raindrop hit the asphalt, the soulmates let go, and the tree fell.

—

“Hello?”

Ronnie felt his heart sink into his stomach as he heard Nate sobbing through the phone.

“Nate?” He called. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I-I kissed Deedee!” She sobbed. “I kissed Deedee, and now she’s gone!”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ll be there to pick you up as soon as possible, okay? Don’t talk to any strangers, and stay where you are.

“Mm, mhm...”

“Okay, bye.”

He hung up, mentally cursing Deedee for leaving Nate alone drunk.

“That was Nate.” He told Isiah as he pulled on his deep blue jacket on. “She’s at a bar and can’t drive home, so we have to pick her up.”

“Oh no! Is she okay?” Isiah asked, pushing himself out of his bright yellow sleeping bag.

“For the most part, yes. Now c’mon, we gotta get there as fast as possible.”

“Okay!”

—

Red was the color of a broken heart.

It ached in Nate’s chest as he attempted to answer Ronnie’s worried questions.

It burned as he was being yanked out by him, with Isiah holding his nearly limp arm over his shoulders.

He still felt smaller than ever.

He whimpered quietly in the backseat of the car, only being consoled by Isiah’s freckled hands squeezing his shoulder.

Rather than red, he was feeling rather blue.

Blue clouded his whole vision and swallowed him whole, making him choke on it’s fumes and stinging his eyes so much that they watered and tears slipped down his cheeks.

Blue was the color of depression, lost, and weariness. 

Blue fitted Nate a lot more than red did.

—

“Everything okay in here?”

“No.”

Ronnie nodded, and sat in the chair next to Nate, shutting the door behind him. 

“You can come inside if you want.” He suggested. “You can rest on the couch, and I think Isiah would like talking to you.”

She shook her head. “Not ready.”

“That’s fine.”

Then, she laid her head down on his lap. “I can rest right here.”

He chuckled. “Whatever floats your boat.”

She bursted out laughing and her friend couldn’t help but smile some more. In her drunken state, it wasn’t a surprise that she’d forgotten about Deedee so quickly, but she would have to recall it one way or another, whether it’d be through natural memory or trying to call her little crush. 

And in those moments, she’d most likely feel shame, embarrassment, sadness, mortification.

But right now, she was happy with her head in her best friend’s lap.

She might’ve been a bit broken right now, but like always, she would heal and strive on, shining redder than ever.


End file.
